


El devorador de vidas

by StYukiona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StYukiona/pseuds/StYukiona
Summary: Lo que eres es lo que has sido. Lo que serás es lo que haces a partir de ahora. Viktor, Yuri y Yuuri están egresando de la academia de hechicería. Son un grupo muy especial, dos hechiceros de primer grado y uno de grado especial. Viktor aprovecha el último día de escuela para expresar sus sentimientos a quien ha sido su primer y único gran amor. No le importa que los dos sean hombres, o que Yuuri sea el recipiente de una poderosa maldición. -Victuuri - Jujutsu Kaisen AU
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	El devorador de vidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/gifts).



—Te adoro —dice como respuesta a la cascada de emociones que se desbordó en él apenas lo vio aparecer en la puerta del aula donde se reúnen a tomar clases.

—¿Eh? —responde el contrario.

—Que... yo... —y no sabe como continuar, sus mejillas soportan la vergüenza de haber dicho algo tan intimo y profundo en voz alta, de hecho la valentía se le acabó el segundo después de que los ojos de Yuuri se topan con los suyos y el moreno parpadea confundido.

—¿Qué tú me adoras? —pregunta un poco desconcertado. Viktor asiente con un movimiento de cabeza lento—. ¿A mí? —pregunta Yuuri y Viktor aprieta los labios en un extraño mohín que hace sin quererlo. Yuuri se lo piensa un segundo, se rasca la mejilla y después se peina el cabello, los mechones regresan a su lugar. El aroma de su shampoo le pica en la nariz a Viktor que aspira más fuerte para retener ese aroma en él un poco más—. Yo... —abre la boca Yuuri pero Viktor se apresura a taparle la boca con sus dos manos.

—No tienes que decir nada... yo... —Viktor se siente conmocionado, y es que está pasando el peor de los escenarios que se ha imaginado desde hace una semana que se decidió en proponerse a Yuuri. No fue un día seleccionado al azar, es el último día de clases y cada uno ha recibido instrucciones para sus misiones.

Y es perfecto que haya elegido ese día, porque después de ese momento, probablemente no tendrían que verse jamás, bueno, no, no es tan dramática la situación, pero se verían menos que ahora, pues Viktor irá al Norte, a Sapporo, más especificamente a Nemuro que es la frontera espiritual con las islas Kuriles de Rusia y donde ambas naciones se encargan de resguardar la isla Etorofu, que a pesar de que pertenece a Rusia, Japón ayuda a la custodia del objeto maldito que tienen ahí sellado. Si alguien lograra alcanzar la copa de los Diez mil acres serían capaces de dominar a todas las maldiciones que pululan en la tierra, eso sería problemática. Mientras que Yuuri, al ser el contenedor de Eros, el rey de las maldiciones, no puede desaparecerse ni irse a un sitio tan remoto, así que se quedará en servicio en el centro del País, ahí en Tokio, donde puede ser vigilado por los altos mandos. Cualquiera pensaría que las personas que hicieron las misiones tienen favoritismo pues mientras a uno lo mandan al fin del mundo, al otro lo dejarán en la comodidad de la civilización, pero es todo lo contrario. El hecho de que Yuuri se quede en Tokio es parte de los acuerdos a los que llegaron para no tener que ser asesinado por ser el recipiente de aquel demonio, hay otras cláusulas como una limitación supervisada de relaciones humanas, no podrá tener hijos, no podrá socializar con otros humanos que no sean parte de la sociedad de chamanes, no podrá salir del país, si quiere ir a ver a sus padres tiene que ir acompañado de un hechicero de primer grado, y ni hablar de mantener relaciones sexuales, su casa será visitada dos veces por semana por un inspector que la junta declare y hasta su dieta será supervisada, pero cualquier cosa, era mejor que morir.

—Maldito cerdo —es la voz de Yuri Plisetsky, él junto con Viktor Nikiforov son estudiantes de intercambio que fueron llevados hasta Japón al Colegio Técnico de Hechicería de Tokio para estudiar y refinar sus técnicas. Han pasado tres años desde entonces pero Yuri es el único que regresa a Rusia, a un paraje desolado como al que irá Viktor.

—Hola, Yura —saluda Yuuri nervioso, aunque es normal en él, aunque han sido compañeros desde hace tres años, aún se pone nervioso de ver al rubio, pues la actitud del extranjero siempre ha sido muy intensa.

—Escuché que te quedas en Tokio, maldito cerdo... ¿a quién sobornaste? —pregunta incriminado mientras empuja a Viktor para sostener del cuello a Yuuri y ahorcarlo.

El japonés se ahoga, intenta manotear para que el rubio lo suelte, pero no obtiene éxito y Viktor suspira, porque ahí acabó su gran historia de amor. Ve a los dos Yuuri pelear, y sonríe levemente, extrañara esos días de discusiones, katsudon y misiones, sin embargo, se siente mejor ahora que ha sacado aquellos sentimientos de su pecho, se siente igual de cuando se baña y la suciedad se va por el desagüe, con la diferencia de que esos sentimientos no eran suciedad, o quizás sí, quien sabe, para Yuuri tal vez esos sentimientos solo son suciedad que debe desechar. ¿Y qué hay de él? Viktor siente su corazón ser drenado, como si todos los sentimientos almacenados hubieran sido una amalgama que ahora dejan un hoyo ahí. Aprieta levemente los labios, porque con cada segundo que avanza el hoyo se hace más profundo, más grande. Y solo tiene ganas de llorar.

—¿Estás bien, Viktor? —cuestiona Minako que ha aparecido detrás de él.

El albino se gira para ver a su maestra y asiente. Suavemente. Minako le acaricia la cabeza antes de ir a golpear, primero a Yuri por meterse con Yuuri, y luego a Yuuri por no defenderse. Viene el regaño de media hora haciéndoles ver que ese es su último día como estudiantes, ahora tendrán que servir a una causa mayor, y no se podían seguir comportando como niños. Explica brevemente la misión de cada uno de ellos:

—Viktor se va al Norte.

—Yuri se va a la tundra Rusa, a exterminar a una tribu de maldiciones que se habían asentado en la zona, quizás tarde un día, quizás diez años. Lo importante es que ahora formaría parte de la comisión Rusia, y ya no tendría contacto con Japón.

—Yuuri se queda en Tokio a disposición de la junta directiva de Japón.

Los tres se miran de reojo. Viktor ve más a Yuuri que a Yuri, y el rubio chasquea la lengua porque lo que ha sido un secreto para Yuuri, para el resto ha sido una tortuosa historia de amor que no tendrá una conclusión, porque jamás tuvo un inicio. Nadie se atreve a intervenir porque todo es complicado, no porque los dos sean hombres, sino por la situación que vive Yuuri como el recipiente donde ha sido encerrado una de las maldiciones más grandes y peligrosas que la humanidad jamás ha conocido. Eros. Durante su primero y segundo año Yuri, Yuuri y Viktor habían vivido toda clase de adversidades que solo se creerían si fueran una leyenda, pero no lo eran. La vida de los chamanes era por sí mismas complicadas, casi siempre cortas por los riesgos y peligros a los que se exponían día sí y día también, pero la trieja había sobrepasado la imaginación de la persona más bizarra en el planeta, y ahí estaban. Dos hechiceros de Primer grado y uno de Grado Especial, eran únicos en su especie y en la historia del Colegio eran una particularidad.

—Espero nos podamos reunir un día de estos —dice Minako sonriendo—. No olviden no corromperse y seguir por el camino del bien que les permita seguir exorcizando maldiciones... —sentencia muy seria—, si no es así, yo misma iré a patearles el culo —no es una advertencia al aire, Minako tiene esa clase de poder abrumador que haría ponerse de rodillas al propio Eros, sonríe confiada—, vayan al mundo y háganme sentir orgullosa.

Sería demasiado cursi aplaudir o alabar a la maestra, ellos no son esa clase de grupo, en cambio Yura es el primero que se incorpora para abrazar a Minako, seguido va Viktor y por último se une Yuuri. Se aprietan entre los cuatro, y las lágrimas caen, porque para ellos que son huérfanos (de alguna u otra manera) en ese pequeño círculo de copioso llanto, mocos y sonrisas a medias, han encontrado su familia. Son esa clase de grupo.

Minako les entrega oficialmente sus misiones y cada una la recibe. Las guardan y seguido deciden irse a comer un buen tazón de katsudon, Minako invita. Antes de eso. Los tres estudiantes hacen una sentida reverencia al salón de clases.

La comida se extendió hasta la noche, ella bebió hasta llorar de felicidad varias veces. Yuuri y Viktor comieron hasta que desabrocharon sus pantalones y Yuri se dedicó a fotografiar todo para pasarlo al grupo de chat general donde estaban agregado los otros chicos que eran amigos del peculiar trío.

—¿Seguro que puedes llevarla tú solo? —pregunta Viktor algo inquieto porque Yuuri tiene a una muy ebria Minako sobre él.

El japonés se ríe nerviosamente acomodando sus lentes de pasta azul.

—Sí, vive cerca de mi casa —por no decir que desde hace un año viven juntos, no por gusto, sino porque así lo decidió el consejo.

Viktor tuerce los labios ante la respuesta de Yuuri, jamás lo va a externar pero siempre ha sentido celoso de la relación cercana entre Yuuri y Minako, se conocen desde que Yuuri es un niño, según les contó el propio Yuuri y después confirmó Minako. Según entendían los rusos, la familia de Yuuri había contactado con Minako, que era de la misma ciudad donde vivían los Katsuki, para que ayudaran a resolver la situación de Yuuri, pues desde que había nacido no había parado de llorar. Minako fue la última opción, pues primero fueron con diferentes médicos, especialistas y terapeutas neonatales, se le hicieron toda clase de exámenes y pruebas, y nada salía en ellos. Los Katsuki dejaron de irse por el lado racional, y prestaron atención a lo esotérico, y fue un monje budista el que sugirió ir con un exorcista. Minako, amiga de la madre de Yuuri, fue la que descubrió que el niño, no era un simple bebé, sino el recipiente y reencarnación de la maldición Eros. En un principio la familia Katsuki se había negado a esa verdad, hasta que llegó la primera manifestación de aquella maldición.

—Hmp, ¿le dijiste al cerdo? —pregunta Yuri trayendo de su abstracción a Viktor.

Éste deja de pensar en el origen de Yuuri, y aquella primera vez que Eros tomó posesión del cuerpo de Yuuri, al moreno no le gustaba hablar al respecto y Minako les había dicho lo básico: Su familia prefirió dejarlo bajo mi cuidado, por seguridad de él y por seguridad de ellos. Era fácil imaginarse que algo muy malo había pasado.

—¿Decirle qué? —responde Viktor bebiendo una botella de agua. Caminan lado a lado hacia los dormitorios de la academia donde aún tienen sus cosas, usualmente se habrían mudado ya, como hizo Yuuri desde hacía un año atrás, pero ambos viajaran fuera de Tokio así que no tenía caso perder el tiempo con inmobiliarias y haciendo lazos que se terminarían por romper.

—¿Pues qué más? —pregunta como si fuera obvia la respuesta Yuri, casi perdiendo los estribos, pero Viktor se hace el desentendido—. Qué lo amas, maldito —regaña en un grito Yuri.

Viktor se sonroja otra vez de golpe y el rubio pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué dices?

—Espera... ¿Creías que no lo sabíamos? Dime que sí y juro que acabaré con tu vida de forma rápida, y nada dolorosa —promete Yuri y Viktor ríe mientras lo abraza. Suspira avanzando animadamente.

Ese noche cada uno se va a dormir a su habitación. Viktor observa con desapego el uniforme de la Academia, no lo volverá a utilizar jamás, y trata que el rito de quitarselo terminé por sanar la herida que sigue supurando dolor, pero no funciona. Ni ir a darse un baño. Ni dormirse. Ni despertarse. Se sigue sintiendo dolido. Y no tiene sentido aquello de que "cerrar ciclos ayuda a liberar el alma", es obvio que algo se liberó tras decirlo, pero no fue él el liberado, sino todas las emociones, haberlo dicho con palabras le dio forma, le dio vida, llevó a la realidad su amor. Y es confuso porque de verdad las palabras tienen poder, uno más grande del que él cree. ¿Así se sentían los usuarios del discurso maldito? La maldición se le había regresado y ahora estaba muriendo.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, fue capaz de escuchar cómo algo se deslizaba debajo de la puerta, fricción de papel contra madera, después las rueditas de la maleta de Yuri y sus pasos que se alejaban. El rubio era demasiado rudo como para verse sentimental montando una despedida y Viktor está mejor así, no quiere dejarle su miserable cara de dolor como último recuerdo. Su tren parte en la tarde, así que tiene tiempo para retorcerse en su miseria hasta que quede el último segundo para partir, todas sus cosas ya fueron enviadas hasta Sapporo y su maleta está hecha, el uniforme lo dejará ahí junto con las cobijas y algunos implementos que seguramente le servirán a sus compañeros que llegan a primer año. Juega con su teléfono dándose cuenta que Yuuri subió fotografías de la noche anterior a su Instagram, y le comenta solo con emojis, seleccionó las 10 mejores fotografías para subirlas a su muro, pero sólo una subió a su historia, y es un crisantemo rojo, suspira y sigue avanzando en las historias de sus otros conocidos. Sin embargo, regresa las historias. No tiene forma de guardar la fotografía por lo que toma una captura de pantalla, seguramente la foto es de alguna de las creaciones de Yuuri.

El ritual de Yuuri es de los más vistosos en el mundo de la hechicería, sobre todo porque lleva años perfeccionándolo, pues no sólo refina la técnica si no la forma de suprimir a Eros, si Eros llegase a salir... sería problemático. Viktor conocía de cerca a Eros, y de hecho, había sido culpa de la maldición que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yuuri.

—¿De verdad te soy indiferente? —había preguntado Eros a Viktor, usando la voz de Yuuri, volviéndola lasciva, provocando que algo caliente dentro de él se volviera efervescente—. ¿O es que yo te soy indiferente pero... este niño no? —agregó tocando de forma sugerente y descarada su entrepierna.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Yuuri —Rezó en amenaza Viktor mientras que algo furioso dentro de él se debatía. Y sabía que estaba mal, pero era difícil luchar contra la propia biología.

Viktor niega y vuelve a enfrascarse en ver las fotografías de sus otros conocidos.

Cuando llega la hora de partir recoge la carta que Yuri le dejó y la observa en silencio. Al abrirla solo hay una palabra:

"Cuídate, te esperaré"

Está escrita en ruso y bufa, Yuri pasó mucho tiempo en Japón, y su escritura es horrible. Además, ¿qué clase de declaración es aquella? Esperaba que se fuera a Rusia con él. No la tira a la basura, porque es muy sentimental y un acumulador innato, su ritual era el de posesión maldita, así que por instinto solía guardar toda clase de cachivaches y artilugios que fueran receptores de emociones humanas, mientras más apego tuvieran las personas aun objeto, más poderoso era el ritual de Viktor que podía dar forma a esos sentimientos y ese apego, que por lo regular terminaba por ser malo y los convertía en seres capaces de seguir sus ordenes. Buda Gautama decía que el mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento. La raíz del sufrimiento era el apego a las cosas. Él convertía todo ese sufrimiento en sus armas. Es un ritual cruel pero muy practico, es cruel porque demuestra que de verdad del amor al odio hay un paso o una infidelidad o un rechazo y todo eso se ve reflejado en aquellos objetos que hacen recordar ese amor no realizado, y es práctico porque los humanos, humanos son, y no conocen el desapego material.

El taxi está esperándolo y él sube sin mayor problema. No tiene cara, ni corazón, para mandarle algún mensaje a Yuuri, así que siente que es mejor desaparecer en silencio y humildad. Aborda el tren sin problema, y avanza hacia un futuro donde espera que su amor por Yuuri se esfume así como él lo está haciendo.

.

.

.

Lo que eres es lo que has sido. Lo que serás es lo que haces a partir de ahora.

Buda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este fic, en respuesta al cumpleaños de mi Bae, no obstante, hoy en la mañana que saqué casual la plática sobre el cantante y el anime con el que hago el crossover xD me di cuenta que ella ni siquiera había escuchado hablar del anime. ;u; esto me pasa por jugarle al ver gas hahahah. No me importa, aún así los sentimientos están ahí impresos.
> 
> Te adoro.
> 
> ¿Ya me sigues mi página de FB para noticias, avances, fanarts y aviso de actualización? ¿No? Sígueme:
> 
> FB: /tiayukiona o St. Yukiona
> 
> St. Yukiona
> 
> Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.


End file.
